Thick Silver
by Mrs. Cassandra Black
Summary: Snape almost has a happy ending. One pink bundle changes his whole life. But is it changing it for better or for worse? Don't want to give away anything in the summary, so you should just read it!


_AN:_ _Hey guys! This is Potterhead Girl! I just wanted to post one of Mrs. Cassandra Black's stories for her! From now on I will be italics, and Cassie will be **BOLD.** Updates will be scattered because I have to wait for Cassie to write more before I can update anything! So... just hang in there! Once the whole story is completed, I think it will be worth reading. No copyright intended. We both love Harry Potter and love to write fanfics. BUT we do not own anything you recognize. If you recognize it, it is J.K. Rowling's...unfortunately. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of Thick Silver! -PG_

**One Pink Bundle**

Severus Snape was not a very emotional man, many a person thought. Well except the people who were close to him, which were few. Severus Snape did not let many people into his life because of his complicated lifestyle. Plus not many liked Severus solely based on his appearance. Severus Snape had pitch black hair, a hooked nose, sallow skin, and black fathomless eyes.

There were only two women who ever saw past the cold, emotionless shell. Their names were Lily Evans-Potter, and Ankaa Black-Snape. Lily was Severus's first friend, but a slip of the tongue from Severus ruined said friendship. Lily ended up marrying James Potter, an enemy of Severus Snape. Ankaa Black was Severus's first girlfriend, even though she was two years younger than the dark-eyed man. Ankaa was the little sister to Regulus and Sirius Black. Regulus was a good friend, even though a year younger, of Severus. Sirius on the other hand hated Severus with a passion, the feeling mutual. Sirius was the same age as Severus and best friends with James Potter.

Severus stood in a hallway at the magical hospital, St. Mungo's. The hospital lights glaring on his dark hair, making it look greasy. Concern and worry dancing in his black eyes, only those who knew him well enough would have seen the emotion though. Severus stood like a statue waiting.

A healer walked out in the hallway to Severus, a worried and grim expression on his face. Severus watched the healer with calculating eyes. The healer stopped in front of Severus and said, "I am afraid Mr. Snape, that the operation was not fully successful." Severus went paler, if possible. "Go on," Severus whispered in a hoarse voice. The healer cleared his throat and continued, "Your daughter is safe and relatively health-"Severus's eyes widened in surprise with a gasp. In a whisper a little louder than the last, he said, "It's a girl!" But the dark-eyed wizard caught something else the healer had revealed. "What do you mean, 'relatively healthy'?" The healer closed his eyes for a moment, opened them, and continued. "Mr. Snape, your wife Ankaa, Mrs. Snape did not survive the operation."

Severus froze, his black eyes locked on the healer who was doing his best to deliver the news as gently as possible. The healer continued sadly, "Your daughter has a blood-weakening condition. In other words, if your daughter does not receive _this _potion-" The healer handed Severus a vile of silvery grey liquid. "-three times a day, her blood will thin to the point where it will turn into water. Normally this potion, known as Thick Silver, is distributed with meals." The healer turned his sad eyes to Severus and asked, "Would you like to see your daughter, Mr. Snape?" Severus didn't answer at first, until he heard a faint cry of an infant. Severus turned to look to the right, down the hospital corridor. A nurse was crossing the hall with a pale pink bundle in her arms.

Before Severus could get a look at the child, the nurse disappeared into another room. Severus didn't know why, but he began walking in the direction the nurse had been. "Mr. Snape?" The healer asked confused. Severus didn't answer, instead he walked into the room he had seen the nurse disappear in. Severus entered a white room with at least ten cribs. Some of the cribs had blue bundles, others had pink. It seemed almost as if Severus's eyes were drawn to the pink bundle in the right back corner. The dark-haired man wove through the many cribs to the pink bundle that appeared to summon him. He stopped and read the label on the outside of the crib:

_D.O.B: 8-25-1980_

_Father: Severus S. Snape/Half-blood_

_Mother: Ankaa L. Black-Snape/Pureblood_

_Name: Sandra Ann Snape/Mixblood_

Severus frowned at the name when a familiar voice said, "The healer said Ann picked the name before she went." Severus turned to the speaker, Regulus Arcturus Black, Ankaa's older Slytherin brother. Regulus was well-built, with stormy grey eyes and shoulder-length black locks. Regulus looked down at his niece, his face expressionless. Severus turned and looked at the only piece of his wife left. Regulus spoke in a quiet tone, so as to not disturb the sleeping babe. "I know you, Severus, and it wasn't the babe's fault. If you do not take the child, I will. Then I will make Sirius her godfather, for I do not think I will be around much longer." Severus turned and looked at Regulus in surprise.

Severus couldn't help but show his surprise when he spoke to the younger wizard. "What do you mean, you won't be around much longer?" Regulus chuckled and said, "Severus, I know you are not stupid. Surely you have noticed I have been more hesitant to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Regulus glanced at his surprised friend and continued, "I am done serving a mad man, a hypocrite."


End file.
